You Are Mine
by CrimsonRose18
Summary: Harry is Voldie. Slash, Parings: LV/HP and DM/BZ It is Complete!
1. You Are Mine

Title: You are Mine.

Crimsonrose18

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine. He's Tom Riddles of course!

Hands cupped his face, sweaty and clammy from the work out they just finished, the sheet under him stuck to him sweaty form as he tried to push the now exhausted much larger body off of his own. The hands slide down to his neck and griped tightly controlling, He was not pleased with Harry fighting. It had already happen. It was a wonder that the boy still fought him after they were finished.

"Enough," The voice above him hissed.

Green eyes shot up and met red ones. The man leaned down and bites the boy's top lip drawing blood. "You are mine." He growled.

Harry kissed back desperate to turn the pain into anything but what it was now and the man let him. This was the way it was for them. The way it would always be.

Green eyes blinked open, Harry Potter groaned as he turned over and rolled out of bed heading straight for the shower. The Dark Lord was nowhere in sight.

Harry turned the water to hot and stepped under letting the water turn his skin red as punishment for yet another night of not being able to say "no". He knew that there were still wizards and witches out in the world waiting for him to escape and save them but the truth of it was he didn't want to escape. Not anymore.

He closed his eyes and rested his head against the cold wet surface of the shower wall. It wasn't his choice at first being with the Dark Lord but as it went on he couldn't—wouldn't stop. He felt wrath something, even loved. This was stupid in its self because the Dark Lord loved no one. He probably wouldn't even care if Harry were to be killed today or tomorrow.

But it didn't stop Harry from falling in love and wishing that the man would love him not just uses him. Harry turned off the water and stood dripping dry for a while. He lost track of how long he stood looking at the wall trying to figure out what he was going to do. In reality he should go to Snape and have him make a potion to kill it. But he couldn't. He already loved it and was far too afraid to tell the Dark Lord the news.

The door to the shower was thrown open and the man stood glaring in. "Get out Potter you are scarring my house elves!" He hissed clearly not pleased with the fact he had to stop whatever he was doing to come back to his room and pull his lover out of the shower. He waved his wand and Harry was dry but a fluffy towel was still wrapped around him as the Dark Lord pulled him from the Shower.

He was marched into their room where Snape and Malfoy senor waited. A tray of breakfast was waiting on the bed under a warming charm. The smell hit Harry so fast that he dropped the towel to cover his mouth leaving all in the room time enough to admire his nude form as he turned and raced back into the bathroom where he threw up in the toilet.

Voldemort glared at the two men silently reminding them to keep their eyes away from what was his as he followed the boy back into the bathroom. Snape called an house elf to take away the boy breakfast and then glanced at his longtime friend. The blond seemed to be still putting his eyes back into his head. That must have been his first time see Potter in such a state.

"You shouldn't be surprise," Snape told his friend. Staring back at the bathroom doorway.

Lucius looked at his dark haired company, "I never known…" He coughed clearing his throat. "No matter." He brushed off this new detail. "It just explains quit a lot."

Snape smirked. That display did explain a lot. It was a wonder the Dark Lord allowed the boy to even walk around the manner with so many man looking for a good lay. The boy was already eye candy, if he showed a ounce of skin around the manner it would be like he was scream "rape me". But from what they both knew he had a uniform assigned to him from the Dark Lord. Every ounce of his skin was covered except for his face, though the Dark Lord had been asking about whether he should make Potter wear a mask.

Harry rested his head again the cold marble surface. "I'm sorry" He whispered brokenly. Tears slipped down his face and he felt like kicking himself for showing weakness he really needed to figure out what he was going to do about this.

A warm hand felt his forehead, whipping a way the sweaty hair that was sticking to it. "I'll have Severus make some anti-nauseous potions." Voldemort said loudly most likely so the two standing outside the room could hear.

Harry winced at the loudness of the voice, "Okay." He said meekly. And then a thought struck him. Maybe he could leave? Would Voldemort let him go he wonder…He looked up at the man, his lover. "If I wanted to leave would you let me?" He asked softly.

Voldemort Froze. A mask fell into place like its down so many times before and he helped Harry up off the floor. He lifted the boy into his arms and carried him into their room, the two men were gone, hopefully to make the potion Harry needed. He would curse them later if they weren't.

He sat Harry carefully on the bed. Which had been made and fresh sheets put on by the house elves. "No." He finally answered stiffly. "I would not let you go, Harry." He forcefully kissed the boy.

Harry groaned and reached up grabbing the shirt and pulling the man on top of him desperately. Tears fell more freely now and he was so confused. But at this moment none of that mattered. He just wanted to feel loved by the man he loved, so he laid back and enjoyed the feeling of be possessed.

"You are mine, Harry." Voldemort hissed, his hand sliding down his young lovers form until it stopped of the flat belle. "You and your child are both mine."

Harry gasped and looked up shocked. "How?"

Violdemort lined himself up and pushed in not bothering with preparation, leaving Harry grapping and pulling desperately at the sheet under him just like the night before. The green eyed boy gasped and moaned with each hard thrust. He lost the world around him.

"Do you think I'm stupid?" Growled the Dark Lord as he took pleasure from the body under him.

"No." Harry moaned, "Not stupid." He swore. "Never that." He gasped like he couldn't get enough breath in his lungs.

The Dark Lord grinned. "Good."

And Harry passed out.

THE END.


	2. Chosen

Title: Chosen

Crimsonrose18

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine. He's Tom Riddles of course.

Snape hated checkup days; Lucius always came poking around hoping to get an eyeful again. Voldemort became in a mood that was now known by all Death Eaters as Smile-of-doom, because the more he found out about the child the scarier he became. Of course he was scary before but a happy dark lord was just plain creepy. Plus there was only one person allowed to see the dark lord smile and that was Harry Potter anyone else to glimpsed it forgot about it just as quick. A Dark Lord NEVER smiles.

Today as luck would have it, Harry came alone and there was no Lucius around. Lucius had to take care of Draco who happened to knock up another boy his age. Poor Lucius almost lost it. He had no clue that his son even fancied boys. Blaise Zabini was neutral.

Harry sat in his normal checkup chair and swung his legs back and forth while Snape waved his wand casting spell and see how everything was working out. Especially with the fact that the Dark Lord had mentioned, Harry had become more affectionate than normal, and their love making much rougher. Though the lord never said it out loud it was plain that he was worried that he might have hurt his lover in some way.

Snape lowered his wand, "Soon I won't be able to cast spell on you, Potter." He said calmly.

Harry just shrugged.

Snape sighed, "Do you know why?" He asked trying to figure out if the boy had done any kind of research like the dark lord told him too.

"It will hurt Alex." Harry said simple.

"Yes that is—Alex?" Snape cringed, "Who is Alex?" He just knew the Dark Lord would be killing someone who annoyed him tonight and was very happy he didn't have to go to the meetings for a while.

"My baby of course." Harry answered with a shrug. "It's a good bisexual name. That way whether the baby's a boy or a girl I won't have to change the name." He answered with a very pleased smile.

"Please tell me you haven't told the Dark Lord!" Snape all but shouted. The potion bottles rattled around his lab.

"I have." Harry confirmed. "He said the name was fine." Harry looked at Snape. "You don't like it?" Harry slide off the stool while touching the baby bump that was not noticeable.

"It's a muggle name." Snape answered.

Harry grinned. He walked up to the potion professor and stood on his tip toes planting a firm kiss on the older man's cheek. "Yes," he whispered. "And Voldemort said that you are chosen to be the godfather." Harry's breath tickled the dark haired man's cheek and chin causing his own breath to hitch. Then Harry was walking to the door leaving Snape all too cold for comfort.

Snape glared at the door, as he slide into a chair. The Dark Lord would kill him, if he ever knew how much his love just affected him. Merlin, he was dead that was all there was too it.

Harry grinned happily as he skipped back to his lovers room.

THE END!


	3. Vixen

Title: Vixen

Crimsonrose18

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine. Tom Riddle is very possessive of his vixen.

Lucius Malfoy glared at the formal engagement invitation between his son and a one Blaise Zabini. He so wanted to strangle his child and if he could get away with it he would. But at last Draco was his one and only heir so he could not smother the boy in his sleep. On a happier note his good friend Severus Snape had been acting odd since the last checkup with Potter. He couldn't help but wonder if Sev finally was enchanted with Potter-infatuation? Since the boy became pregnant a lot of the death eaters have been hit with the Potter-infatuation-stick.

Harry walked around with less and less clothing, because of heat-waves as he calls them. And of course more and more new poor recruits have ended up dead for not knowing their place. Lucius was just lucky that even though he was enchanted by the boy, he had his dear friend to remind him that the boy was the same age as his son. But now Sev was held up in his potions lab and didn't come out for any reason. It was very saddening.

He sighed—excuse me Malfoy's don't sigh. He breathed out very proper like.

The Dark Lord blasted into Lucius study and started to look around like Lucius was hiding something. All Lucius could think was, that door was made from pure Elm how dare you—oh it's you my Lord—"what are you doing by the way?" He asked the last part out loud.

"Where is he?" Lord Voldemort snared. Lucius decided the man needed some tes to calm down it was apparent that he had been laid in some time. Which was just odd because he remembered clearly when Narcisass was pregnant with Draco she wanted nothing but sex. Now all she wanted was his money.

"Who my Lord?" The blonde man asked.

"Harry!" Voldemort hissed clearly peeved off.

"I have not seen him in ages, my Lord. " Lucius answered. "I've been seeing to my son. He went and knocked up Blaise Zabini of all people!" Lucius clearly need to rant and since Sev locked himself up in the potion lab and his Lord just appeared breaking a very nice expense of door he would just have to rant to him.

The house elf appeared with hot tea and the Dark Lord accepted a cup. "Did he now?" Voldemort raised an eyebrow, "And why are you telling me and not Severus?" he asked politely.

"Sev is locked up in his potion lab and won't come out!" Lucius cried very put out.

Voldemort finished his tea set it down and left.

Severus Snape glared at the vixen seated on his couch. Why, oh, why did Merlin test him so?

"What do you want Potter?" He snapped causing the boy to jump and drop the book he was reading.

"Some quiet time," The boy said. "So go back to your lab." The boy waved his hands in shooing motions.

Snape raised an eyebrow. "Why are you not in your rooms?"

Harry crossed his arms and glared a hole in the wall. "He won't keep his hands to himself!" The boy snapped in frustration. "Here I am trying to read my care of magical creatures textbook and he keeps groping me!" Harry stood up and began pacing in front of the potion master. "I have homework I need to send to Hogwarts and he's grabby hands!"

Sev chocked on his laughter, he had noticed the more Harry's baby bump began to show the more often the dark lord was around keeping an eye on Harry and everyone else for that matter.

"You at least told him where you were, right?" Snape asked. It would be just his luck if Potter ran off without leaving a note or something.

"Of course I did," Potter stared at Snape not believe the man thought him an incompetent child. Honestly he was seventeen he wasn't a child, through he wasn't attending his last year at Hogwarts, and some people would say otherwise, Harry felt that he might as well be an adult after all he was going to have a baby.

Snape waited. "Well what did you leave him and what did you say?" He finally asked.

"A note," Harry said sitting back down and picking back up his book to begin reading once more. "I told him I was with his loyal subject that's been hiding away lately."

Snape blinked. That stupid brat!

The door to his chambers blew open, at least this time the door wasn't damaged. Voldemort stomped in and right up to Harry, Snape flatten himself to the wall and tried to disappear it was apparent that the Dark Lord was not happy.

Harry just turned a page in his book never looking up once.

Voldemort hissed, "Love come back to our rooms now." He glared at the boy.

"No." Plain and simple was from Harry.

The Dark Lord swept the boy up into his arms causing him to drop his book and carried him from the potion masters courters. Harry screaming to be let down all the way up the stairs until his voice died out at the slam of a door that echoed through the whole manner.

Severus Snape shook his head and walked to his cabinet where he pulled out a glass and a bottle of Firewickey. Pouring himself and drank he picked up Potter's book and set it aside and sat down staring at the fire, a small smile formed across his lips. That was very amusing!

Inside the Dark Lord's cambers a very knotty vixen was being punished. Harry was tied to the bed as Voldemort read reports. There was no way he would let the boy out of his room again! That was that.

THE END!


	4. Change

Title: Change

Crimsonrose18: Okay, so I finished the story. I can't believe I did this! I'm supposed to be working on a research paper but I need a brake and started to write this and now it's four chapters long and complete! I'm insane! –sigh- I hope you enjoy the ending.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine.

Harry sat at the window watching yellow leaves fall in waves like rain dawn to the ground blanketing the world in color. The Dark Lord was gone, to Malfoy Manor for the wedding. Snape was hiding in the potion lab. He didn't like weddings so he was chosen to stay behind and watch Harry and make sure he stayed out of trouble. Harry rubbed his swollen belle and rested his forehead against the cold wet glass. He held two letters in his hands one unopened and the other open and well read.

The war was over Voldemort now controlled all of wizarding Britain, so many had died while he was trapped in this cage, since Voldemorts return in his fourth year, that he grew almost too fond of. The open letter was from Luna Lovegood she kept him up dated in the happening of the world. A true friend. She was engaged to Neville Longbottom who now ran a planet garden in Scotland. From what Harry understood in the letter Luna purposed to Neville. It made him laugh, he could just see it playing out they would be very happy together.

Hermione Granger worked for Luna's paper and was a magical creature rights actives. Harry was surprised she didn't leave with the Weasleys, but was happy to hear she was doing well. Apparently she's been meeting with Grayback the new magical creature minister and helping him design the first laws to be presented to the new minster of magic. Which Harry heard was going to be Lucius Malfoy. Hermione would be at the wedding today alongside of Grayback, being introduced to anyone who is anyone including the Dark Lord. She was making something for herself in this changing world. It was also the first time in the history of the Malfoy's that a muggleborn attended their wedding.

The Weasleys were another story all together, Mister Weasley is in a coma from being bit by a snake a year after Harry went missing during the triwizard tournament. He's still at the wizarding hospital though it's said that the nurses and doctors don't want to give him the antidote to wake him up for fear of what the Dark lord would do to him. Ron Weasley is dead. He died protecting his little sister in his sixth year when Voldemort's death eaters invaded Hogwarts. After that Charlie took his mother and little sister back to Romania with him where later they went on to Egypt where they now live with Bill Weasley. The twins packed up the joke shop after Harry went missing and went to American. Their Jokes are number one in the world and the Dark Lord received a letter about after the war was ended if the twins can reopen their Joke shop in England again. It made Harry smile when his lover told him.

The second unopened letter, bright red in color, with Ginny's hand writing, Harry didn't know what to think of this letter. He hadn't opened it yet and was still trying to figure out if he should open it or not.

He let out a sigh.

The world was changing it was still unknown whether the Dark Lord would try to take over the muggle world as well as the now concurred Wizarding world, but only time would tell.

He tore open the letter and pulled out the parchment. It said: "_Harry, Hi. We need your help and I know you don't owe us anything but we've been trying to get this approved by the minster for months now and only just found out how there is no minster. Mom and me want to move dad to Egypt closer to family and where we can keep an eye on him. So if you can please ask the Dark Lord if he can approve this we would never bother you again… Ginny Weasley"_

Harry stared at the letter, it wasn't what he expected but he was happy that the family was moving on in their own way. He would show it to Voldie when he made it home. Home. He had a home finally after so long of not having a place he could call home. Sure he was a possession a doll in a dollhouse but he was taken care of and maybe even loved. He stood up and started away from the window only to trip over a broom handle.

His firebolt lay innocently on the floor near the window. A near crazy idea popped into Harry's head and he smiled. He set down the letters and picked up the potion text he was to read. Different pages were marked with yellow and red tabs, the yellow meant he could take the potions without harming his baby and the read were the potions that could kill his child if he so much as smelled them. Snape assigned him to mesmerize them all and to be able to recognize them by the color of the potion. Harry had yet to start reading them.

He walked to the window with the potion text in one arm and the broom in the other, pushing open the window he smirked childlike, he knew he couldn't fly or stay on the broom for long. But he also knew he was not to leave his room for any reason. But Harry Potter wasn't much for following rules. A quick jump and he glided down to the leave covered ground.

He let out a laugh and sat down on the cold wet ground casting a warming charm on himself he rested back against the old tree and opened the potion text all the while wondering how long it would take Snape to notice he wasn't in his room anymore. Pretty soon he wouldn't be able to even do magic or have anyone do magic around him, the baby would be to sensitive, but until then Harry enjoyed the warming charm as the started to read the very first marked page, a red tab.

FINISHED!


End file.
